


A Better Place

by HarryPotterMazeRunner18



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Everything belongs to Mr. James Daschner!!!, This contains suicidal/depressing thoughts on Newt's behalf.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/pseuds/HarryPotterMazeRunner18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After each death in the Glade, Newt hears that they are "in a better place."</p><p>And he wonders… why won't they let me go to that better place?</p><p>A very short one-shot from Newt's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeepingWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWings/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Newt_Loves_Hannah for being kind, sweet, and amazing!

Alby, you told me that Frank was in a better place after he became the first Glader to die in the Maze. 

Minho, you told me that Stuart was in a better place after he got stung by a Griever and died before we even knew the Grief Serum existed.

Frypan, you told me that Josh was in a better place after he became the first Glader to be Banished and we found his body, crumpled and bleeding, outside the East Door the next morning. 

Gally, you told me that Stephan was in a better place after he died of despair and hopelessness. 

Zart, you told me that George was in a better place after he tried to go back down the Box and was sliced in half. 

But...

Alby, after I jumped you told me you needed me.

Minho, after I jumped you told me you would have missed me.

Frypan, after I jumped, you told me the Gladers depended on me.

Gally, after I jumped you told me it wasn’t my time to go yet.

Zart, after I jumped you told me I had to keep on living.

You’ve been telling me for years that dying is “the better place.”

I’m ready to go there. I’ve been ready this whole time. But you won’t let me. 

Why won’t you just let me go to that better place?

Have you been lying to me this whole time?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This was just something that came to me randomly. If you liked it, comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Oh, and I just made up the names Frank, Stuart, and Josh. Stephan and George were two names on the tombstones in the Deadheads in the book.


End file.
